cieurnishfandomcom-20200214-history
Noob Continental Military
Overview The NCM was a leftist military group that was founded by thatfnacfaan321, now known as Shobeism, dedicated to the protection of noobs. It reached 99 members at its peak, and was a mockery of the Guest Continental Military. It existed from 2017-2019, dying in late 2018-early 2019. It was centered around its military, and was generally light-hearted and less serious. Early Years The NCM's early years were its golden age. The HRs joined at this time, being RespawnedMedic, now known as Dystur, and darkplayz2. RespawnedMedic was a great scripter, developing a teams system and the arsenal of the group. Darkplayz2 was an excellent HR who commanded the troops of the group, and helped build Fort Dylan, along with RespawnedMedic and Shobeism. The group got most of its members during this period, and was generally the peak. The Ping War The Ping War was initiated when Jacob repeatedly advertised his streams onto the NCM discord, which enraged Fnac, who went to his personal discord server, and as said in the immortalized quote, "Did the mr. ping challenge 100 times per millisecond", which kicked off a discord conflict as Jacob banned Fnac from Jacob's personal discord, and Fnac exiled Jacob from the NCM. This caused Fnac to declare war on guestingrad, and people quickly took sides, the Progressive Party of Noobs being neutral until the end of the war, Guestingrad pitted against the entire NCM and the 3rd Noob Division. However, the war took a turn against Jacob as the PPoN joined in, on the side of NCM as it was discovered that Jacob had rigged the elections, and was exiled from the PPoN. It was now just Guestingrad left to fight, but it was found out that Guestingrad had been annexed by former NCM member THETROLLINGNOOBB6. The war is still technically going, as there was no treaty, and to this day, Shob avoids Jacob at all costs. Steady Decline After the Ping War, the NCM was going into inactivity. Fnac and the other HRs were desperate, just trying to save the group at all costs. It had lost some respect after the Ping War, too. Things looked bleak, and NCM was dying. The group went into a dead period, and vanished into obscurity. Tavanian Era NCM During the short-lived Tavanian Era, the NCM was slowly getting shut down, collapsing as it's troops were heavily inactive. NCM had met it's end, and this is how. It went out silently and not cared about, simply forgotten as another failed noob group. Sith tried to make more groups afterwards, all of which failed. The NCM died with a quote by Shob that marked the end for the group. "The noob continental military failed. goodbye friends." What Happened to The Members RespawnedMedic's account was terminated, now known as Dystur, and he is still close friends with Fnac, now known as Shob. Darkplayz2 grew ever more distant, becoming focused on his soviet WW2 group. The members of the old NCM were scattered, with RMJellyfish joining the Cieurns, Erto sticking by the NCM, which has become a new group, the FRN, AKA the Federal Republic of Nooblox, which is Shob's attempt at reviving the old NCM. Category:Groups